Love Hate
by EleanorV
Summary: The love and hate relationship between Bo and Tamsin. How far will one another willing to do for each other.


Bo released a loud final moan as the wolf finished his "performance".

"I feel sorry for you if it is always this loud" Tamsin sighed as she sways her way to the kitchen to seek some liquor.

"Hah, believe me, it used to be louder" Kenzi replied

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kenzi a bit annoyed of Tamsin's presence.

"Well, let's just say your bestfriend is banging my co-worker's brains out right now and I can't work without him" Tamsin joked as she opened a shelf and found herself a bottle of wine.

"Beside, I'm just here for the liquor" Tamsin raised the bottle of wine she just found "and those gory sex sounds turns me on a little bit and I kind of love it" she added after drinking almost half of the bottle in one go.

Kenzi just gave her a nasty look while she finishes all of their liquor.

"If you're that thirsty we have water too just FYI, because I don't know how a Valkyrie does it, but here we don't just go around people's house and be drinking all of their liquor!" Kenzi babbled after trying to hold her anger back. Tamsin on the other hand, didn't even care to look at how mad Kenzi was; she just gave her a little grin and continued to drink.

Bo rushed downstairs when she heard a shattering sound.

"What, the hell?!" Bo yelled when she saw pieces of glasses just scattered everywhere around the living room.

"woops" Tamsin murmured

"She is not my problem" Kenzi defended herself

"What is she doing here? She's been here this whole time?" Exclaimed Bo while she ran to Tamsin with rage.

"Whoa easy there tiger, I thought you're in a good mood after that sex you just had" joked Tamsin.

"Let's go, we're going now" Dyson took Tamsin's hand and dragged her to the door.

"Wait, is she drunk? Has she been drinking our liquor? Again!" cried Bo and not long after that a door was slammed shut. Dyson and Tamsin was gone, it was peaceful. Kenzi and Bo stood side by side as they watched the mess Tamsin just made.

"Well I'm not cleaning this shit up" Kenzi sighed as she walked away from the mess, "Beside, your mood is good enough. Cleaning up after the one person you hate won't mess it up. Unless you have a burning hot guy for me to have a loud sex with, then I'd probably change my mind and clean this mess" laughed Kenzi while kept walking away.

At the Dal, the same day after that accident Tamsin caused back at Bo's place.

"What if Lauren knows that you did it with Dyson?" Kenzi asked out of nowhere while they walked into Dal

"Lauren wouldn't know. Beside, I don't think she'll ever come back. Although I never stop wishing that it is not true and she'll be back"

"You're confusing" Kenzi shook her head, "Imma go have some strong drinks, don't wait for me" she added while skipping her way to the bar.

Bo looked around, trying to find someone she knows. As usual, Dyson was playing pool with Tamsin. She wanted to join so bad but wasn't sure since Tamsin was also there. So she just stood there, in the middle of Dal staring at both of them playing pool. Something with that turned Bo on and she wasn't sure if it was all Dyson this time.

"What" Bo confused herself

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Tamsin screamed from the other side of the room and made some of the guests turned to her then me.

"Haha" laughed Bo sarcastically. She had no choice she had to come over, just so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey babe" Dyson gave her a warm hug as he kissed Bo's forehead. The warm lips of the wolf made Bo blush. She looked up, starred at Dyson's lips and kisses his warm lips slow and passionately.

"Ok, are you two going to start making love here?" Tamsin complained as she threw her stick and walked away. Bo opened her eyes while still kissing Dyson and peeked a little, just watching as Tamsin walked away and sat in one of the stall beside the bar.

"That was nice" Dyson whispered. Bo replied the compliment with a smile and kept turning her head to see where Tamsin was once in a while.

"Is this about this morning? I'm sure she's sorry" Dyson noticed how Bo kept staring at Tamsin

"Sorry? Hah, I don't think she has it in her, to feel sorry" Bo argued. She walked her way to where Tamsin was sitting and Dyson quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't. It's not worth it and you know it" warned Dyson.

"I. Know" replied Bo, short and simple. She pulled her hand from Dyson's grasped and continued to approach Tamsin and sat next to her.

Tamsin knew Bo was there but she couldn't be bothered to look, she just smiled.

"So, what's new succubitch?" asked the Valkyrie while she took down another shot. More than 10 empty shot glasses stood beside her.

"Why are you always trying to piss me off?" Bo confronted Tamsin's drunken ass.

"Why not" she replied with a big proud smile on her face

Bo was furious and wanted to get her back but was distracted by how much Tamsin was drinking.

"You seriously have a drinking problem" Bo exhaled and asked trick for a beer.

"Well you are SERIOUSLY confuse" mocked the Valkyrie as she took down yet another shot

"What?" Bo replied after sipping her beer. Trick behind the bar, pretended he didn't see, or hear anything for that matter, since he had enough problems already he wouldn't want to get in between a catfight.

"Oh please, I know you don't only seek nasty sex with that dog. You love him, and it's a shame… Since Lauren is still out there somewhere and you can't stop thinking about her either. O well, you're probably just a selfish whore, it's your nature" drunk Tamsin blurted, she turned to Bo and smiled and it made Bo snapped. Bo grabbed the valkyrie's neck and pinned her to the wall.

"It's ok, kill me. It's in your nature anyway, to kill?" Tamsin kept pissing Bo's off

"Shut up. You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere, and you're the one who is confused. About life, about everything, you're old and you can't even, feel. So I guess I'm pretty lucky because at least I know how emotions feel like!" yelled Bo as she released Tamsin and walked away. Everyone in Dal just stood still in silence watching the two fights. Bo walked out of Dal, slamming its door while Tamsin still leaning on the wall with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kenzi rushed out the door to catch Bo, while Dyson furiously approached Tamsin, grabbed her hand, and once again, dragged her out.

"I mean, you get it right? Why is she so, annoying! I mean what did I do to her to make her hate me so much?" Bo yelled while walking back and forth with her head down in the living room.

"Bobo babe, relax, it's what she wants. To get into you, and you just let her back there at Dal" calmed Kenzi

"Beside, I think you got her back though, I mean after what you said to her or yelled, in front of everybody about her. It was pretty harsh, you got her" Kenzi added

"Nothing is harsh enough for her I guess. You're right, I shouldn't let her get into me, it's wasting my time" Bo realized. She sat on the couch and cuddled with Kenzi.

"I'm so glad I have you as a friend. I mean imagine having a friend like Tamsin" Bo cried

"Hush girl, hush… mama's here" calmed Kenzi as she pet Bo with her thin hand

The next day, Trick held an urgent meeting about a mission they should do.

"It's one of the Morgane's pet, it's been killing light faes" Trick explained

"Well that's not fair we should confront her" exclaimed Bo

"Technically, you can't blame the Morganes" said a familiar voice from the corner of the room

"What is she doing here?" yelled Bo

"Last time I check I'm still a detective, beside it's not like I have a choice anyway, since mister eight pack over here, dragged me. I usually cannot be ruled or pushed around by man, but he got me drunk first so fair enough" explained the sexy blonde while making her way to the center where everybody was gathering.

"Tamsin's right. Technically we can't blame them. They can say their pet got out or that they lost it. Since it is a pet, it cannot think it only do. So all we got to do now is to catch it and kill it ourselves" Trick explained.

"Why don't Kenzi and I try to look in this area, Trick you can stay here and keep an eye on everybody in Dal, just in case the creature got here, and Bo and Tamsin can look on the other side of the town" planned Dyson

"Whoa hold up!" Tamsin protested

"There is no way I'm going with her" Bo argued

"It is the only way to get you both to bond and help each other out. I noticed it worked before when you were trying to save Kenzi, it will work too now" answered Dyson.

"Kenz help me out here?" Bo begged

"Sorry Bobo, I kind of agree with the wolf" said Kenzi

"I hate this" complained Bo while walking behind the Valkyrie.

Tamsin suddenly stoped and turned around, "Well it's not a picnic for me either" she yelled.

"What makes Dyson think we can find that creature anyway? I mean it's not like we have his sense of smell, we can't track this thing, we're basically walking around for nothing" once again Bo complained.

"I know for a fact that the morganes probably set this creature lose to hunt her favorite succubus, so no, I don't think we're walking around for nothing. We're walking around to wait for that creature to attack you" explained the smart blonde

"Wait, you're in this with them" Bo suspected and got paranoid.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, so we'll see. If I just watch and let you die then I probably am, but if I decided to come and help you then no. I'm not with them" said Tamsin with, as usual, an evil smile on her face.

Bo was confused, and tired as well. She didn't understand why they have to keep walking since Tamsin said they just had to wait for the creature to come. Tamsin lead her to an alley and they stopped there.

"If there's one place an evil character will be confident enough to attack it's prey, it would be a scary dirty alley" Tamsin explained and she was right.

A 10 feet hairy creature stood tall behind Bo, with its fangs out and was drooling all over the place.

"How can anybody keep this thing as a pet? It's not even remotely cute" Bo disgusted.

The thing slammed Bo's little body to the wall, picked her up again, and slammed her for the second time. Tamsin just stood there, watching, as the monster beat Bo up. She stood up and gave the creature a kick and cut its hand with her dagger. Still, Tamsin just stood there doing nothing but watch.

"Watch out, it's right behind you" Tamsin warned Bo, not a concerned kind of warns, more like a haha-look-it's-behind-you kind of warning. It's like she enjoyed watching Bo getting tortured like that. It took Bo from behind, put her closer to it's face and stared at her. Bo then jumped to its head, planning on cutting his head off but she failed, she missed and instead she cut its face. The creature dropped her since it was in so much pain, and Bo literally fell 10 feet to the ground. Yet she still stood up, Bo was always that strong, she stabbed the monster's feet a few times made it fall, but when it did, it kicked Bo so hard she hit the wall and fell. That time, she couldn't stand up anymore no matter how hard she tried; she didn't have the energy to.

Tamsin was concerned at that time; Bo couldn't possibly fight anymore, so that was her turn to fight, but she'll ruin the Morganes trust in her loyalty to the dark if she killed the creature and let Bo get away with this.

"Think think think, you're smart, you're a Valkyrie" Tamsin mumbled to herself. Just when the monster was about to smash Bo flat Tamsin pulled her.

"So, you've decided to save me" Bo whimpered

"Shut up, I'm not helping you kill the creature, you're still going to kill it yourself, but I will help you" Tamsin replied.

Tamsin sat on the ground and held Bo close to her chest, at that time; Bo could hear the valkyrie's heartbeat just racing uncontrollably.

"You're scared" again Bo whimpered, now with a smile on her face.

Tamsin ignored Bo's last comment and leaned closer to her.

"Feed on my chi, take as much as you want" Tamsin offered herself, willingly.

"With this condition, I could kill you" Bo hesitated

"Do it!" Tamsin yelled, since the giant creature was getting itself up. Tamsin kissed Bo immediately; Bo was in shock but was getting stronger at the same time. Tamsin closed her eyes in pain, and Bo realized so she pulled away, but as soon as Bo pulled away, Tamsin pulled her back and kissed her again, making the lustful Bo couldn't help but feed on her again.

Bo pushed her, that time she wasn't just fully healed she was more than healed. Tamsin collapsed and Bo continued with her fight. Now she realized what Tamsin was trying to do, she wouldn't help the fight because she was still a dark fae, but she helped Bo gained her power back but to fight this giant horrendous creature a fully charged power won't be enough. When it comes to giving the best chi, you can bet a Valkyrie got it.

Bo stood still as the monster ran in rage to her and when it got closer, she threw her dagger right between the creature's eyes, so powerful that the dagger went through its head just like a bullet, it collapsed and vanished.

"I did it, we killed it!" Bo jumped around in joy but when she turned around, she found Tamsin still lying on the ground. Bo rushed to her, tried to give her chi back but couldn't.

It changed Bo joyful mood in an instant. Without her realizing, a drop of tear fell on her cheek. Bo was crying over someone she used to hate so much. Now she knows how Tamsin play her game, just like Bo, Tamsin was confused. Bo sat down, and held the unconscious Tamsin and laid her head on Bo's chest. She stared at Tamsin's sweet face that looked quite angelic when she didn't say anything nasty. Bo felt it, that there was more to Tamsin than the girl we know now. Something happened to her that she wouldn't allow anyone to know. That made her so protective with her feelings and emotions. She had been living for ages, she had stories she hasn't told us yet, she had memories she wouldn't ever want to talk about again. Her feelings couldn't be hurt anymore, because it already was, it had always been. That day, Bo held Tamsin and wouldn't leave her side the whole day, in a dark cold alley.


End file.
